String lights are used to decorate numerous structures on a variety of occasions. For example, the exteriors of commercial buildings and homes are lined with lights at Christmas. String lights are also becoming increasingly popular Halloween, Thanksgiving and Independence Day home decorations. They are employed for summer outdoor entertaining, weddings and countless other occasions.
Mounting string lights on structures can be challenging in terms of hanging them straightly and evenly. Installing and removing string lights can also damage the structure to which they are affixed. For example, attaching the lights often requires the use of nails, staples or other similar fastening mechanisms which can, with repeated use, cause significant damage to the structure exterior. It also creates unsightly holes which can diminish property value. The use of current fastening mechanisms also makes removal of string lights extremely difficult. The fasteners must be individually removed; or in some cases, the lights are simply pulled down which makes them much more prone to damage. Additionally, most temporary fastening systems are made out of a weak plastic that becomes brittle over a short time of exposure to ultra violet rays.
Repeated installation and removal of string lights can even be dangerous in that installers are often perched precariously on ladders, frequently in icy conditions. Mounting string lights on a roofline or against a rain gutter system—which is often where such lights are installed—also exposes the electrical wiring and bulb to harmful weather and ultraviolet damage.
The foregoing issues among others are solved by the present invention in its various embodiments.